ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
She Really Doesn't
}} "Durkon" overlooks important intelligence from his spawn, and sends Gontor off to prepare for the Council. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Brown Beard ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head ◀ ▶ Transcript "Durkon": I think that went pretty well. "Durkon": With no clerical magic to protect them, our traps should weaken Roy and the others just enough for us to crush them before dawn. Vampire Dwarf with Brown Beard: But...Master, there was a cleric with them! Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head: She burned us with the bad light! "Durkon": What?? Who? Describe her! Vampire Dwarf with Brown Beard: She had fair skin and yellow hair, and heavy armor. Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head: And a helmet! "Durkon": Ah, OK, right. One of the lesser priestess of Thor. I saw her before they sealed the door. "Durkon": I was worried there for a minute. Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head: No, no. I mean, yes, she was definitely there, but— "Durkon": Don't worry. She might be strong enough to bother you spawn, but she is far too weak to pose a threat to the rest of us. "Durkon": Exarch, how is your studying going? Gontor: Well, Master! I am almost done reading. "Durkon": God. The council of clans is governed by a strict set of rules, much like the Godsmoot was. "Durkon": If we follow them to the letter, those rules will shield us from our enemies even as we work to destroy them. "Durkon": The downside is that it means we need to destroy Roy and the others before the meeting begins. Gontor: I look forward to helping you snuff out the lives of your host's friends. "Durkon": I appreciate your enthusiasm, but that's not the job I have for you. "Durkon": I need you to head over to the council chamber and begin preparing for the vote. Gontor: What? Master, no! Gontor: My rightful place is at your side, executing your commands and/or former colleagues! "Durkon": Normally, that would be the case, yes, but we cannot risk our unholy mistress' plans being disrupted. "Durkon": Begin the prepartions for the vote, and I will join you later. Gontor: *sigh* Yes, Master. "Durkon": And you know what? Take the other one here with you. Usher with Sandy Hair: Hey, I have a name, you know. "Durkon": Do you though? "Durkon": Do you? Usher with Sandy Hair: ... Usher with Sandy Hair: No. Trivia * The title and the related joke in the final panel refers to minor characters such as the vampire spawn not being given names by the author. The joke is perhaps a tweak of this wiki and the thread in the on-line forum which attempts to keep track of the appearances of such minor characters, and thus is forced to give each of them a name, even when the author does not. External Links * 1111}} View the comic * 549369}} View the discussion thread